The Great Warrior Detective part 4 - Enter Frollo
(As Taran plays a mournful tune, Wart nudges Anne Marie encouragingly.) *Wart/Dawson: Go on, Anne Marie. (Anne Marie walks towards him, determined to make him listen now that Taran is unoccupied with his detective work.) *Anne Marie/Olivia: Now will you please listen to me? My grandpa's gone and I'm all alone. (Taran pauses momentarily.) *Taran/Basil: (still depressed) Young lady, this is a most inopportune time. (He resumes playing, but after seeing Anne Marie's sad face, decides to humour her.) *Taran/Basil: Surely your parents and grandma know where he is. *Anne Marie/Olivia: My--- my parents and grandma are back in Florida. (''Taran screeches the violin as he abruptly sits up.) *Taran/Basil: (uncertainly) Well... um... well, then perhaps... (firmly) See here! I simply have no time for lost grandfathers. (turns away) *Anne Marie/Olivia: (now annoyed as she puts her hands on her hips, defiantly) I didn't lose him. He was taken by a crook. (Taran's eyes widen and he leans towards Anne Marie intently; clearly, this information is of great importance.) *Taran/Basil: Did you say...CROOK? (smirks) *Anne Marie/Olivia: Yes. *Taran//Basil: (expectantly, still smirking) Did he have three round brown hair? *Anne Marie/Olivia: I don't know. But he had glasses! (This information is key to Taran, who stands up on the arms of the chair, his arms wide.) *Taran/Basil: HA! *Wart/Dawson: I say, do you know him? *Taran/Basil: (sitting on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation) Know him? That Crook, one Mr. Snoops by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Judge Claude Frollo! (Taran points his bow in the direction of the fireplace, where a picture of a ruthless judge sits on the mantle frame. The flames in the fire burst and lightning strikes as we see a close up of Frollo's sinister grin.) *Wart/Dawson: Uh...Frollo? *Taran/Basil:(leans over the top of the chair and delivers the next few lines from different locations, accenting Frollo's character.) He's a genius, Arthur. (He ducks down and reappears at the side.) A genius... twisted for evil. (Then Taran moves in front of the chair.) The Napoleon of crime! *Wart/Dawson: As bad as all that, eh? *Taran/Basil: (now behind them, poking his head through a banister; hoarsely) Worse! For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close... (He stands and holds his fist out towards the picture.)...so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. (Taran's voiceover continues as the camera takes us deeper and deeper through Paris' sewers.) *Taran/Basil: Not a corner of Paris' safe while Frollo's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. (We come to an empty barrel on its side, and an iron door with bars.) Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak... (Inside the prison, a mechanical robot is pouring tea into a cup. Merlin is working at a podium, controlling its movements.) (An evil man is at the door, monitoring his progress. He has fair skin, grey hair, and evil, thin eyes with entirely small eye pupils. He wears a black tunic with a white turtleneck, thin red stripes on his shoulder blades, and purple cuffs, a matching flat hat with a red ribbon running down his right hand side, and long, black shoes. He also wears a black cape. His name is Judge Claude Frollo. Frollo's voice is dark and wicked.) *Frollo/Ratigan: (chuckles wickedly) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Merlin? And aren't you proud to be a part of it? *Merlin/Flaversham: This whole thing...i-i-it's monstrous! (He continues working at the controls, getting the robot to pour a spoonful of sugar into the teacup and stir.) *Frollo/Ratigan: (from o.c.) We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? You know what will happen if you...fail? (In Frollo's hands is a small gold bell which obviously holds a certain threat. He rings it once, but instead of being afraid, Merlin becomes angry and defiant.) *Merlin/Flaversham: I-I-I don't care! (He jerks hard on the controls, making the robot dump the cup of tea on its head. The robot seizes the teapot and pours that onto its head as well, then hurls it towards Frollo, who dodges just in time. The robot is flailing around and finally stops, but not before squirting oil out, which lands on Frollo's tunic. The man scowls at the resultant stain.) *Merlin/Flaversham: You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this...this...this evil any longer! (Frollo has wiped the oil from his tunic and breathes out his cigarette smoke. He smiles.) *Frollo/Ratigan: (biting off rage) Mmm... (normally) Very well. If that is your decision. (He picks up Anne Marie's ballerina doll and winds it up.) Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your granddaughter brought here. *Merlin/Flaversham: A-Anne Marie? *Frollo/Ratigan: Yes. Hm-hm, yes. (He sets the doll down and watches it dance; mockingly) I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her. *Merlin/Flaversham: (from o.c.) You...you wouldn't! (Frollo picks up the doll again, and squeezes it until it breaks. He gazes at the doll in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at the magician.) *Frollo/Ratigan (yelling) FINISH IT, MERLIN!! (With a heavy heart, Merlin does as he's told.) (Outside, Frollo is humming to himself as he writes a list.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Oh, I love it when I'm nasty. (He looks above the doorway to another barrel, where Mr. Snoops is hanging from the faucet, sleeping.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Snoops? (Mr. Snoops doesn't awaken, so Frollo screams in his ear.) *Frollo/Ratigan: (calling back) SNOOPS! (Startled, the man from his perch and rolls down the stairs at Frollo's feet.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. And you know what to do, and no mistakes! *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: (chuckles nervously) Yes, no...no...no mistakes, sir. (quickly reading the list) Tools, gears, girl, uniforms... *Frollo/Ratigan: (impatiently yelling from the doorway) NOW, Snoops! *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: I'm going, I'm going! I'm going! (Mr. Snoops rushes over to a drain grate, lifts it up and disappears below.) Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes